donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Series
The Donkey Kong series is a Nintendo series created by Shigeru Miyamoto. History It started out with Donkey Kong in the Arcade machines which introduced the world to Donkey Kong, Mario, and the platforming genre. The game was a smash hit, and it warranted two arcade sequels, and the eventual uprising of a Video Game Industry powerhouse, that to this day is one of, if not the, biggest gaming company in existence. Donkey Kong was then retired as a character until he was eventually brought back in Donkey Kong Country on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Donkey Kong Country became the second best selling SNES game because of its use of pre-rendered graphics and its fun platforming gameplay. Donkey Kong Country established Rare, Ltd. as the Donkey Kong series developers. After two sequels and a spiritual successor trilogy on the Game Boy, the Donkey Kong Country franchise went 3D with Donkey Kong 64. Before the 3D adventure, however, Rare, Ltd. also created Diddy Kong Racing, which was very popular, and later spawned two spin-offs (Banjo-Kazooie, and Conker series). After Nintendo sold off their ownership of Rare, Ltd. to Microsoft, Nintendo handed the franchise to Namco who created the Donkey Konga trilogy, however, Donkey Konga did not get the widespread support of Donkey Kong Country and thus the third game was never released outside Japan. Nintendo then created the next platformer by themselves, titled Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Jungle Beat was also a flop, and thus the series was given to an unknown Japanese company named Paon. Rare, Ltd. remade the Donkey Kong Country trilogy on the Game Boy Advance, which received good sales, as well as Diddy Kong Racing DS which sold well. Paon then created DK: King of Swing on the Game Boy Advance, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast on the Wii, and DK: Jungle Climber on the Nintendo DS, none did good sales-wise. While Paon was creating their Donkey Kong games, Nintendo created the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series which was a spiritual successor to the original arcade games. Before Donkey Kong Country was released, Donkey Kong Jr. appeared in Super Mario Kart as one of Mario's biggest characters due to his involvement in the Arcade titles. When it came time for Mario Kart 64 Donkey Kong was added at the last minute, and the game's popularity has put Donkey Kong characters in Mario spin-offs ever since. Donkey Kong characters have appeared in various Mario spin-offs including Mario Party, Mario Kart, Mario Golf, Mario Tennis, Super Mario Strikers, Mario Hoops 3 on 3, and Mario Baseball. Donkey Kong has also appeared in the Game & Watch Gallery series, Super Smash Bros. series, and the Punch-out!! series. with Pauline and Jumpman.]] Games Releases in order 80s Image:Donkey-Kong-1.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' (1981) Image:DonkeyKongJr.jpg|''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (1982) Image:DonkeyKong3.jpg|''Donkey Kong 3'' (June, 1983) Image:Donkeykongjrmath.jpg|''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (December, 1983) X|''Donkey Kong Circus'' (September 1984) X|''Donkey Kong Hockey'' (November 1984) 90s Image:Gameboy-donkey kong.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' (June 1994) Image:DKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' (November 1994) Image:Donkey Kong Land Box Art.jpg|''Donkey Kong Land'' (June 1995) Image:DKC2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (November 1995) Image:Donkey Kong Land 2 Box Art.jpg|''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (September 1996) Image:DKC3 Cover.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (November 1996) Image:Donkey Kong Land 3 Box Art.jpg|''Donkey Kong Land III'' (October 1997) Image:Diddykongracingntsc.jpg|''Diddy Kong Racing'' (November 1997) Image:Dk64.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' (1999) 2000s Image:Donkey Konga.jpg|''Donkey Konga'' (2003) Image:Mariovsdonkeykong.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (Summer 2004) Image:Dkonga2.JPG|''Donkey Konga 2'' (July 2004) Image:Dkjb.jpg|''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' (December 2004) Image:Dkkingofswing.jpg|''DK: King of Swing'' (February 2005) Image:DKonga3.jpg|''Donkey Konga 3'' (March 2005) Image:Mariovsdonkeykong2.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (September 2006) Image:Boxart ds diddy kong racing.jpg|''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' (February 2007) Image:Donkey-Jet-1.jpg|''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' (October 28, 2007) Image:Dkjungleclimber.jpg|''DK: Jungle Climber'' (September 10, 2007) Image:Mariovsdonkeykong3.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (June 8, 2009) 2010s Image:Mlm cover.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' (November 14, 2010) File:Donkey Kong Country Returns - NA Boxart.png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (November 21, 2010) File:DKC_Returns_3D.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (May 24, 2013) File:DKCTF.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (February 21, 2014) Cancelled Games File:Donkey Kong Racing.png|''Donkey Kong Racing'' File:Diddypilot.jpg|''Diddy Kong Pilot'' File:CoconutCrackers.jpg|''Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers'' Donkey_kong_logo.png|''Donkey Kong (GameCube)'' Other File:SuperSmashBros.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Super Smash Bros Melee Players Ch.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Super smash bros brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' 2560342-screen+shot+2014-06-10+at+9.10.23+pm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS SSB4 Wii U cover art.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' ja:ドンキーコングシリーズ Category:Series Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong series Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:DK: King of Swing Category:DK: Jungle Climber Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Category:Donkey Konga Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series